Main Page
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Developer(s): | } |- ! Publisher(s): | } |- ! Platform(s): | } |- ! Engine: | } |- ! Release Date: | } |- ! Rating(s): | } |} “Get ready to explore the depths of the earth!” — Tagline from the trailer This is the main article for Rail Rush. Gameplay To learn more about the basics of the game, you may wish to check out the Basic Play category page. A complete guide to this game is also available as a free Android app, courtesy of STALWARTPHOENIX. Download it here. This is an endless runner video game, inspired by previous smash-hit endless runners like Temple Run, Jetpack Joyride and Subway Surfers. Players travel on a minecart through three intermittent, infinite tracks, dodging obstacles, barriers, dead-ends and other hazards while collecting treasure. Players can also journey into different worlds, recruit different heroes and use special equipment to profit the most. The goal of the game is to travel as far as possible and grab as much treasure as possible before getting into a fatal accident. Differences Between Versions There are three mainstream versions, excluding a coin-op arcade machine of which little is known about. They are Classic, Worlds and mobile. The first and second versions are played on a web browser. Classic Version The Classic version can be played here. The Classic version is played on a web browser and is based on early builds of the mobile version. It is distinguished by the following features: *All runs take place in the Old Mines. *There are only four characters to use. *Players with a Miniclip account can post their scores online after a run. *There is no Mega Magnet Force, steel armor, trial passes or premium power-ups. *There are also no in-game purchases. *Because this game was natively designed for mobile devices, the screen resolution is slightly wider. Worlds Version The Worlds version can be played here. The Worlds version is an expansion sequel to the Classic version, and has the following features: *Fourteen new characters are added, along with the indestructible steel armor, the permanent Mega Magnet Force, trial passes, nine additional worlds and four premium power-ups. *The Old Mines now has two new types of shortcuts, canyons and catacombs, which are both accessed from the central track. *The prices of certain items in the shop have also changed a little. *As with the Classic version, players with a Miniclip account can post their scores online. *Cart armor attachments and Magnet Forces are now sold in bulk quantities of three. *Five of the ten worlds, Amazonia World, Undersea World, Jurassic Jungle, Pharaoh's Tomb and Zombie Caves, must be unlocked by finding trial passes in rock eggs, so that their corresponding characters can be made available for sale. *No in-game purchases exist in this version as well. Mobile Version The iOS version can be downloaded here. The Android version can be downloaded here. The Windows Phone version can be downloaded here. This version of the game received many updates, adding new worlds, characters, power-ups and other items to enhance the game experience. You may wish to check out the History page to learn more. '' The mobile version, as of now, is almost exactly the same as the Worlds version, with the following differences: *Three characters (Twinblade-san, Julie Braveheart and Slowdown Pete), five worlds, steel armor, the Mega Magnet Force and the four premium power-ups are all in-app purchases. *The three seasonal heroes, Danny Bunny, Jack O’Lantern and Santa Claus, are only available during certain times of the year. *There is also a Daily Challenge system exclusive to this version, where players can earn nuggets for travelling an aggregate distance daily. When a new Daily Challenge is downloaded, the player is initially awarded 500 nuggets. *Trial passes are now used to try special characters (Android only) or worlds, and can also be purchased in bulk quantities. *Four of the premium worlds each cost $1.99, but can be tried for three trial passes. (The fifth premium world, Zombie Caves, is eleven cents more expensive at the price of $2.10.) The only way to unlock a premium world's corresponding character is to buy that particular world. *The game also offers Undersea World, Jurassic Jungle and Pharaoh’s Tomb altogether for a reduced price of $2.99, which would be a $5.97 value. *The controls for special hazards in other worlds are redesigned to take advantage of mobile device gestures (specifically touching or tilting). *This version can only be played in portrait mode, where the device is held upright. *There is also a turn-based online multiplayer mode where two players can compete to see who can go the farthest in a randomly selected non-premium world. *Players can also earn free nuggets by watching certain advertisements, which are only available if the game is started up with an Internet connection. *The player can also broadcast his/her scores on Facebook or Twitter. *The Miniclip logo, which usually appears on the upper right corner of the screen in the Classic and Worlds versions, is removed in this version. '''Coin-Op Arcade Version' An advertisement for this version of the game can be seen here. '' ''A flyer for this version of the game can be seen here. '' ''A copy of the instructional manual for this version of the game can be found here. '' ''It has also been reported that this version of the game is no longer in production. '' There is also a coin-operated arcade version of this game. Coastal Amusements Inc. ported this game to arcade machines on September 20, 2014. *All actions are controlled with a trackball. *All classic and nugget booster characters, along with two of the three premium characters, Twinblade-San and Julie Braveheart, are playable in this version, although all of them, except Bob Molechaser, have to be purchased with previously earned nuggets. By default, the prices for these characters is usually a multiple of 500. However, certain arcade machines can be programmed to allow some or all of the characters to be immediately available without any need for previously banked nuggets, through the machine's service mode. *Four worlds are playable in this version, which are the Old Mines, the Steam Factory, the Jurassic Jungle and Pharaoh's Tomb. Given this fact, this version is based on some of the earlier builds of the Worlds and mobile versions of the game. *The game awards redemption tickets depending on how much nuggets he/she earned within a given time limit (which can be as short as thirty seconds or as long as three minutes) or after a number of deaths. Distance is tracked, but not scored. *All gems are available, including the diamond, which is a “jackpot” gem. *The game’s rules can also be adjusted, but this can only be done in service mode by authorized personnel. *Players can also enter their high scores after finishing a game, which are displayed during attract mode. *Each player is assigned a unique PIN number that can be entered before subsequent plays if he/she wants to keep the nuggets and characters he/she acquired thus far. Comparisons With Other Endless Runners It is evident that based on the following observations, this game incorporates ideas from ''Temple Run, Jetpack Joyride and Subway Surfers: *The game features bottomless pits, which appear in Temple Run, but not in Jetpack Joyride or Subway Surfers. *Bob Molechaser, the main character, is similar in appearance to Montana Smith, an unlockable character in Temple Run. *One of the worlds, Amazonia World, faintly resembles the setting of Temple Run, with railroad tracks replacing temple walkways. The background music for that world also sounds similar to the background music used in that game. *Each character has his/her own unique death cry, like in Temple Run. *The game uses virtually the same controls as Temple Run and especially makes use of the mobile device’s gyroscope. *The game uses a mission and ranking system similar to that of Jetpack Joyride. *The game statistics are also as detailed as the one used in Jetpack Joyride. *The shop interface is similar to the shop interface used in Jetpack Joyride. *This game's revival item is called the Second Chance, which is exactly the same name as Jetpack Joyride's revival item. Both of them are represented by a red heart icon. *The Old Mines has changing scenery, similar to how many sections of the tunnel Barry runs through in Jetpack Joyride can be different, showing gardens, aquariums and more. *The game’s rock eggs, which can give a random prize or nothing, mimics Jetpack Joyride’s spin token system. If a Four-Leaf Clover is equipped, the rock eggs behave like the Mystery Box in Subway Surfers, which always has a prize. *There are three tracks to travel on, like in Subway Surfers. *The upper and lower wooden obstacles resemble the ones used in Subway Surfers. *The Old Mines also has shortcuts, which function similarly to the high wires that players fly up onto upon picking up a paint jetpack in Subway Surfers. Category:Browse